Run, Baby, Run v2
by CreeLuvs
Summary: A remake of my old Naruto X Hinata songfic.


Author's Note: This story was inspired by the song "Check Yes Juliet" by We The Kings

It had been storming all night. Rain pelted against her window, keeping her awake. It taunted her by rattling the bars of her prison. And that's exactly what her home had become: prison. Hinata cried, and it seemed like the world was crying right along with her. As she did so, she buried her face more deeply into her pillow, but the soft cushion did nothing to ease her pain. There was no comfort for the sharp pain of reality. Her body shuddered with the effort it took to muffle her heartbroken sobbing against her tearstained hand.

She wanted to escape her life. Her very, very unfair life. Living like a puppet on strings, locked up tight in her ivory tower. Others would envy her, but she couldn't stand having her life controlled, no matter how many perks came with it. Hinata wanted to make her own choices, to be free. She did not want to be handed over to a new tyrant like a fragile ornament to be set on a new shelf. Hinata had been on the shelf her whole life, admired and untouched by feeling. She wanted freedom. She wanted purpose. She especially wanted to feel, and she wanted to feel for _him_.

A dull thud from her window beckoned her from her ocean of self-pity.

"Hinata!"

She shot up out of bed at the sound of her name. The sound of her name on _his_ lips. So familiar, and oh so comforting to her aching heart. Her pale eyes, bloodshot from hours of crying, widened in surprise. With one hesitant glance towards the door, she slid from bed and crept across the room. Pressing shaking fingers to the cool glass of her bedroom window, she peered outside. Through the rain streaked window she made out a broad shouldered figure standing outside on the neatly trimmed front lawn of the Hyuuga family home. Her heart skipped a beat, because it was _him._

"Naruto?"

She'd never seen his grinning face so serious. He rhythmically continued to throw pebbles, unable to see her through the darkness and the sheet of rain. So solemn, knowing full well that he was throwing rocks at the window of the esteemed Hyuuga family's prized eldest daughter. Knowing full well the repercussions of his actions. He kept throwing.

Hinata's slender fingers fumbled with the lock. She shook as she lifted the window, but not from effort. She stared at him as if she couldn't believe he was standing there. Their eyes caught, and he stared back, arm raised in mid-throw. Finally his face split into a grin, but a weak one.

"It's now or never, Hina… "

Her heart stopped altogether at the suggestion.

She glanced over her shoulder, as if her father would storm in at that very moment. As if the door would fly open, and her father's angry eyes would burn her up with all the disapproval and disgust. He'd slam the window closed, and she'd never speak to Naruto again. The door remained closed.

Hinata looked back down at the love of her life. Even in the pitch black storm, she could see Naruto standing on her front lawn, staring up at her with eyes full of love and promises. He was the only light in her narrow tunnel of a life. He was her way out into a promising new world, a world that held all of the feelings and opportunities she'd been denied. And she loved him. Oh how she loved him.

"Naruto, I-"

"Run away with me, Hinata."

Even as the request left his lips, she could see the guilt weighing heavily on her conscience. Hinata was a good girl. She was loyal to her family of her own choice, despite how much she hated the control they had over her. Running away would mean there would be no return. It would mean heartache for those cut ties. It would also mean love, support, and fulfillment in ways she had not experienced since the death of her mother. Still, it was hard to leave everything familiar behind.

Naruto furrowed his brow at the grief on her face as she glanced behind her once more. He stared hard, his blue eyes studying her intently. After a moment of silence between them, filled by the noise of the storm, Naruto made a decision.

"Hinata, they will control you forever if they let them. They can't do that if you leave with me now. I thought you wanted us to be together? You do… Don't you?"

Naruto had to hold in a wince when Hinata's expression turned to shock. He didn't actually doubt her. Not sweet, gentle Hinata, who always let others walk over her. He didn't want to walk on her either, it wasn't fair of him. But it also wouldn't be fair of him to leave her here; to let her throw her life to the dogs. He wanted to make her dreams come true. He wanted to see her succeed and to see her smile. He wanted her, most of all.

"Of course I want us to be together!" Hinata called in disbelief.

Her forceful answer brought a grin to his face, reassuring him. That self-confidence, hidden so deeply beneath layers of submissive breeding, showed that the side of Hinata that he loved still existed. Her family hadn't crushed it. Naruto wanted her to be his Hinata, the girl who was secretly so gracefully sure of herself. That was the way it was meant to be.

He nodded, "Good. Then let's run."

Hinata nodded, and her head disappeared from his view down below. She scurried around her room, trying her best to gather what she needed without forgetting anything important. Most of the things in her room were unimportant, really, she mainly needed the bare necessities. A few toiletries, a few clothes, pictures, the checkbook to the account she'd secretly opened and a small bit of cash that had been stored beneath her mattress all went in to the empty duffel bag. She didn't have much she needed. She slid the zipper closed on the bag and slid a rain jacket on over her nightshirt. She pulled on a pair of jeans over the thin cotton shorts and slid her feet into her running shoes.

When she moved back towards the window, she saw Naruto still waiting patiently for her down below, and the breath caught in her throat. His blonde hair was unusually flat, plastered to his head, and streaks of water slid down his face, but went unnoticed. His eyes, so captivating, stared up at her with all the love that had enticed her into doing something as crazy as running away from home. He was drenched through, she realized, as he was only wearing the black and orange letterman he'd received for playing sports when he'd attended the public high school.

Seeing him soaked to the bone encouraged her to move more quickly. She tossed the bag out, and he caught it deftly. With a deep breath she slung her leg over the windowsill, and it was immediately soaked through. Nonetheless, Hinata paused, suddenly very uncomfortable with the fact that she was two stories above ground.

"I'll catch you, Hinata. I'll always catch you," Naruto called, reading her expression.

"I know…"

"It's now or never," He added when she continued to look uncertain.

Nodding, she slid her other leg over the sill so that she was sitting. Eyes squeezing shut, she slid completely off of the window. The ability to make noise left her as soon as she did. She plummeted soundlessly into the arms of her love. There was a soft 'Oomph' as the breath left Naruto as she landed atop him. Breathless, she opened her eyes to find that she'd taken him down when she landed. Her slender body lay along his much firmer frame. For a moment, she was worried. Then he opened his bright blue eyes and grinned at her. There was a weak laugh from Naruto, who hadn't quite recovered. Then realization hit.

They were almost gone.

He couldn't resist it. As soon as they were both on their feet, Naruto swept her up in a tight hug against her chest. He swung around in a circle, burying his face in her wet hair. She giggled, burying her face into his shoulder, squeezing her arms around him tightly. He set her down on her feet with a grin. Sliding a hand onto her cheek and rested his forehead against hers.

"Hi."

Hinata giggled, raising a hand to clasp onto his wrist, "Hi."

He studied her intently before kissing her.

When he'd kissed her breathless, he pulled away, kissing her forehead as he did so.

"Naruto," she murmured, loving the taste of his name on her lips. Loving him.

He stooped to grab her bag, and then with his free hand caught her hand. His frown returned, the rain running along his frown lines emphasizing the expression.

"Let's go," He prompted, gently tugging her as he said it. Hinata turned to look at her front door, expecting at any moment for her father to appear and rip her from Naruto's grasp. For her family to stab a cold knife of reality to cut through this warm moment between them.

"Hinata," Naruto said firmly, letting go of her hand and gently turning her chin to face him.

"You have a right to leave. You have a choice and you can take it. They can't keep you locked up forever."

Hinata eyes burned with new tears. That new sort of heartache had begun to set in.

Naruto's heart dropped to the pit of his stomach when Hinata began to cry.

"You-" Naruto began, but had to stop to swallow hard. Anxiously he continued, "You do want to be with me, right?"

The need in his voice lifted Hinata's eyes to meet his. She nodded, and he nodded right back. They turned towards the road and jogged together to Naruto's truck. He opened the door for her, despite the pouring rain, still not in any hurry to get to shelter. He tossed the bag in and then helped her inside before closing the door. He ran around to his side, shooting the Hyuuga house a smug glance before sliding into the truck.

Hinata began to laugh, as suddenly the weight lifted from her shoulders. The truck started, and Naruto set the rusty vehicle into motion.

"My god, it's over."

"No," Naruto corrected, shooting her an affectionate glance, "It's finally starting."

"That's right," Hinata said, realization sweeping over her. She was free, now, to make her own choices. She could go to school where she wanted to. Pick the career she wanted. Marry who she wanted. There was no one now who could tell her what to do, how to act, who to hang out with…

Hinata realized she was freezing, suddenly. She curled her legs beneath her, and Naruto's hand found her's on the seat. She squeezed it lovingly.

Hinata's eyes widened when she realized there was something pressed between her hands. Something round, metallic, and a little sharp. Naruto grinned more widely than he ever had before when she gasped. He allowed her to pull her hand away to study the ring he'd pressed into her palm. It wasn't too fancy. He couldn't really afford fancy. A simple diamond set in a silver band. It was because it lacked extravagance that she absolutely adored it.

"Naruto…" She murmured, slipping it onto her finger.

"It's are new start, right?"

"Yes, our new start," She agreed, finding his hand again.

"**You and me.**"

_Hey there, folks! I dragged this out of the attic and slapped a fresh coat of paint on it. Clearly, this is a remake of something I started back in '08. Clearly I've grown since then, or I'd like to think so. Let me know what you think. I'll accept flames with open arms. For any new readers, know that this entire story won't be a song fic. Just a few chapters, whenever a song inspires me. I hope everyone enjoys it! -CreeLuvs_


End file.
